Deception
by Black and Yellow Bumble
Summary: It was never a love that he wanted. Then again, why would he want to find love at all. But he did. And it was with an Autobot of all things. He is the ruler of the great Decepticon army, and she is just a simple assassin. It is this Deception that could change the fate of not only Earth but Cybertron itself.
1. Chapter 1

_So here is a more serious Transformers fic that I have been wanting to work on for quite a while. It contains my OC Arilla who is the newest Autobot at NEST, and Ronny who is Arilla's new human friend. It is going to be a little romantic and some characters may seem OOC, and if they do please forgive me, I will try my best not to make them seem that though, so be patient with me, please._

_/comm. Talk/ _

_**Bold and italicized means in the future. Will only be used for the beginning paragraph.**_

_TO THE STORY!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>It was never a love that he wanted. Then again, he never wanted to find love at all. But he did. And it was with an Autobot of all things. He is the ruler of the great Decepticon army, and she is just a simple assassin. How it happened and why it did is something that no one could understand. But it did, and no one could ever explain how this deception lead to so many great things, and many more horrible things. And it all just depends on how you look at it.<strong>_

* * *

><p>The sunlight leaks into the hangar through the high-position windows, waking the Autobots with its gentle glow. A pair of gold and silver Corvette Stingrays are the first to shift into their robot modes. The golden Corvette looks at a black GMC Topkick and slams his fist on the hood. "'Hide! Get up!"<p>

The truck transforms quickly and two menacing cannons are soon in the face of the golden Corvette. "You know not to wake me like that, Sunstreaker!"

"Yeah," Sunstreaker sneers, "well it's the only way _to _wake you!"

Ironhide snorts and backs off the smaller Autobot. "Be gentle next time."

"He will, don't worry." the silver Corvette helps Sunstreaker up.

"Thanks Sideswipe." the mech whispers.

"No problem, Sunny." Sideswipe replies with an enthusiastic smile.

The brothers are joined by, Ratchet, the bright green and white Commanding Medical Officer, holding his trusty, and painful, wrench. "You two have matured throughout the years. Good for you." He says, tapping the instrument thoughtfully.

The twins smile and turn their attention to Jazz and Prowl who are walking towards them. "Yo!" Jazz calls.

"Sup!" the twins say simultaneously.

"Hello." Prowl greets with his usual business demeanor.

Ratchet nods his greeting while listening to a comm. call from Optimus, then pulls his apprentice by the shoulder to his side. "Red Alert," he growls to the red and white mech, "could you go and join Optimus as he goes to pick up the new recruit?"

Red Alert eyes the menacing wrench warily then nods. "Yes sir." He then transforms into his red and white emergency police Dodge Challenger and speeds off.

"We gettin' a new recruit?" Jazz asks excitedly.

"Yes," Prowl answers, "Optimus got the call a few days ago and didn't want to tell anyone because of the fuss it would make."

"Oh," Sideswipe purrs, "a new comrade sounds fun!"

"Maybe they like to play pranks." Sunstreaker nudges his brother and winks.

"A new recruit means a new target." Ironhide adds with an immature snicker.

Ratchet whacks the Weapons Specialist upside the helm. "We do not use new recruits as _targets_!"

Ironhide crosses his arms and pouts. "Whatever."

The twins snicker at the black mech's expression and turn their attention back to Prowl. "Do you know if it's a femme or a mech?" Sideswipe asks curiously.

The black and white mech gets a thoughtful look in his optics and his door-wings twitch slightly. "Prime said it was a femme."

"A femme would be nice." Jazz adds in with a mischievous smirk.

"Now let's not pressure her," Ratchet says with a hint of threat behind his even tone, "I will need to assess her before she will be able to even court with anyone."

"Assess who?" a familiar human voice echoes through the hangar.

"We are getting a new recruit, Ronny," Ironhide replies, crouching down to look the young teenage girl in her bright green eyes, "turns out it's a femme."

"That's cool!" Ronny yips with a slight bounce.

The black mech chuckles and carefully picks up the human and places her on his shoulder. "So looks like you won't have to be surrounded by all us males."

"Nah," the teen giggles, pushing her dark brunette hair out of her face, "I like hanging out with you guys."

The pleasant silence is interrupted by the roar of Optimus's truck engine, accompanied by the soft purr of two sports car engines. The large red and blue flamed Peterbilt pulls into the hangar with Red Alert and a white and black Lamborghini Gallardo following closely behind. The black stripes curl smoothly along the sides of the car and fade softly near the back, giving the Lamborghini a graceful appearance. The Peterbilt is the first to change into the noble form of Optimus Prime, followed closely by the other Autobot who gracefully shifts into the smooth form of a femme. Red Alert shifts quietly then goes to stand by Ratchet.

"Autobots," Optimus's deep voice rumbles off the walls, "this is Arilla, she is has been training as an assassin for many years and I am proud to introduce her to our team."

Arilla smiles and gives a feeble wave. "Hi."

"This is my mentor." Red Alert speaks first, pointing to Ratchet because he has already done his own introduction.

"Hello," Ratchet speaks up, "my designation is Ratchet. I am the Commanding Medical Officer."

"He also has this wrench that he loves to swing around to any 'bot that is dumb enough to try his patience!" Sunstreaker pips.

"What patience?" Sideswipe adds with a sneer.

Ratchet silences them with a murderous glare. "It is a medical tool and I only throw it at 'bots who don't know how to stay quiet!"

Red Alert rolls his optics but says nothing.

Ironhide snickers. "I'm Ironhide. Weapons Specialist and they are Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." he points to each twin.

"Hiya!" the twins shout.

"Hello." The white and black femme giggles.

"I'm Ronny and Ironhide here is my best friend!" She adds with a silly giggle.

"Hi," she looks at the teen, "I thought Ronny was a male name?"

"Well…my full name is Veronica Ryan James, but everyone calls me Ronny for short," she nudges Ironhides cheek-plates, "it was actually his idea to call me that."

Arilla observes the two and smiles. "You two must be very close."

If he was capable of it, Ironhide would be blushing. Ronny smiles softly. "Well he's not my guardian," she pauses, "it's more temporary than anything else until I can be assigned a more permanent guardian."

"I'm actually the protector of Colonel Lennox, but was assigned to Ronny, like she said, until we could find a more suitable guardian." Ironhide says with slight regret and grief wrapping his voice like a ribbon.

"You seem suitable." Arilla tries to reassure.

The black mech shrugs. "I guess you could say I'm a little _tough_."

"Oh," the femme pauses, "so you need someone who suits her age more is what you are saying?"

"Guess so." Ironhide mumbles.

"Arilla," Optimus starts, "would you like to be Ronny's guardian?"

The femme is taken aback by the sudden question. "Well I guess I could, I'm not much of a babysitter, though."

"No prob there," Ronny pips, "I don't want a babysitter."

Arilla smiles. "Alright, I'll do it."

Ronny laughs and beams at Ironhide, but her smile fades when she sees his bright optics gloss over with grief. "'Hide, you okay?"

"I'm fine," he snaps, "just _fine_."

* * *

><p><em>I know it's not much of an ending for a chapter, but I wanted to get started on the next one. I hope it's not moving too fast and if it seems it is I'm sorry. :P so hope you enjoy my seriousness! I made it a little silly cause sometimes serious is seriously boring! Any who! Till next chapter…<em>

_PEACE OFF!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Greetings fine people. It is time for chapter 2 of this wonderfully amazing (in my opinion :3) fic. So I hope that you few who have actually taken your time to read this have enjoyed what I have to give! So I throw this next chapter into the faces of you fine people. :3 so Read and Review!_

_**For this chapter bold and italicized means flashback. So try not to get confused with the first chapter and this one. **_

_TO THE STORY!_

* * *

><p>It has been at least two months since Arilla has arrived at NEST. She seems to be adjusting well to being surrounded by so many mechs and humans, and the same goes for the mechs and humans towards the quiet femme. Ronny, has especially taken to her new guardian very well, considering how attached to Ironhide she has gotten ever since her unexpected arrival.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The traffic was thick and Will Lennox sits quietly behind the wheel of his Autobot guardian, waiting for the red light to turn its bright green color. Ironhide, although, wasn't as patient as the human solider and was mumbling all kinds of Cybertronian curses. "Why hasn't this blasted traffic subsided?"<strong>_

"_**It's five 'o clock, 'Hide," the Colonel mumbles to the truck, and grabs the steering wheel as the annoyed Weapons Specialist lurches forward when the light turns green, "everyone is getting off work and either heading home or going to pick up dinner."**_

"_**Well why does every human have to get off at the same time?" the Topkick hisses.**_

"_**I don't know," Lennox grumbles, rubbing his temple and watching the small white car in front of them, "I guess businesses think it makes sense to get off at the same time everyday."**_

_**Ironhide grumbles something in Cybertronian but says no more to Lennox. They pull onto the interstate and Lennox is still gawking at the little car in front of him. It's a white 2012 Volvo C70 Hardtop Convertible, and it appears that a young girl is behind the wheel. The Colonel chuckles. "Parents must have some money."**_

"_**What are you chortling about?" Ironhide snarls.**_

"_**Nothing." the human continues to marvel at the car and watches as it pulls into the next exit. **_

_**Lennox leans forward when he sees a large semi speeding behind the little car and nearly chokes on his heart when in the blink of an eye, the semi slams into the back of the car and throws it forward about fifty-feet and the little Volvo begins to roll out of control. Flipping over-and-over, the Volvo tumbles until it comes to an abrupt stop on the side of a grassy curb. **_

_**The NEST solider suddenly grabs the steering wheel with brute force and sends the large truck into an unexpected drift, turning around in an illegal u-turn. "Are you slagging crazy!" Ironhide snarls at their sudden change in direction.**_

"_**A girl just got into a wreck," Will shouts, his voice wrapped in worry, "I can't just leave her!"**_

_**The Weapons Specialist must have spotted the trashed Volvo because he lurches forward and speeds towards the wreckage. The Semi could be seen many yards behind the small vehicle with nothing but a few dents and scratches, the driver nowhere to be seen outside.**_

_**The Topkick skids to a halt and Lennox leaps out and runs towards the car, his heart in his throat. The solider runs up to the driver side of the car and peeks in through what's left of the car and breathes a sigh of relief when he sees that she isn't in pieces.**_

"_**Hey," he speaks in a stern yet soft voice, loud enough for her to hear him, "are you okay? Can you answer?"**_

"_**Yes…," the shaken teen answers, "I'm stuck, the doors won't open."**_

"_**Okay," Lennox answers, so relieved to see that she is responsive, and surprised at how calm she is, "well my name is William Lennox and I will get you out of there, I promise."**_

"_**Thank you." the girl smiles, reviling perfectly white teeth.**_

"'_**Hide," Lennox shouts, "I'm gonna need you to get her out of here!"**_

_**The Topkick drives towards the car and begins to shift, he stays ducked and puts up a hologram of the truck in front of him so to not reveal himself. "Got it." He bends over and rips the door off, gently lifting the girl out and setting her down. **_

_**Will bends over and calmly assesses the girl. She looks about 16 with bright green eyes and dark brunette hair. Other than a few gashes in her arms and some scratches on her legs and face, she survived the brutal wreck without any serious injury. "What is your name?"**_

"_**Veronica Ryan James." she mumbles, eyeing Ironhide nervously.**_

"_**Where are your family?" Lennox asks calmly.**_

"_**I don't have any," she whispers solemnly, "they were all killed at a family reunion in New York. The building they were in blew-up because of car-bomb that was set there. I was the only one that wasn't there because I was too sick to go."**_

_**Lennox feels his heart rip in two for this girl and can barely stop the tears that are wanting to break loose. "Where have you been staying?"**_

"_**My dad had a large house near hear and I've been living alone for two years." Veronica chokes out. **_

"_**Well I think you should come with me," Lennox helps her up and her arm wraps around his shoulder, "we can get you fixed up and help you with your other situations."**_

_**She smiles and slowly walks towards Ironhide who has already transformed back into the GMC Topkick and climbs into the backseat, and that is the start of a new life for her. **_

* * *

><p><em>So this chapter was just about how Ronny first met Ironhide. So don't worry fine people, the action is soon to begin and the lovey-dovey stuff will follow soon. :3 <em>

_PEACE OFF!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! I know it has been FOREVERRRRR since I've updated this fic but I have finally found some time for it considering my sophomore year is almost over, thank PRIMUS! xDD But now I am getting ready for EOCs and semester tests…NUUUUU! . High school is a real pain in the aft and considering I no longer have unlimited internet access at home my frustrations have grown quiet large. GAAAAAAH! So, hopefully I haven't lost what little interest has been given for this fic but even if I have I now have a strange passion to finish this little frag just to get it out of the way! xP FUUNN…so…without further adieu…**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

><p>Megatron's frustrations can be felt all throughout the shabby African-desert camp. His optics glowing especially bright due to his growing ire as he watches his sorry SIC attempts to calm the scrappy little sparklings who are becoming restless due to lack of space to roam. The former Kaonian gladiator growls low in his chest as his processor continues to return to that fateful day in Egypt. The day his master was murdered by Optimus and the day Megatron lost half of his face to that wretched Prime. The memory of losing his master and his face to Optimus causes the fire of revenge to grow in Megatron's blackened spark, making him angrier and more prone to beat Starscream to calm himself down.<p>

"My lord," Starscream's raspy voice pulls Megatron from his frustrating thoughts.

"What is it you little cretin?" Megatron growls, scratching his facial wound and causing a mini repair drone to hiss.

Starscream narrows his blood-red optics at his leader then snorts. "One of your sparklings bit the head off another," the Seeker chuckles darkly and throws two dead sparklings at his leader's pedes.

Megatron contemplates the two mangled forms before him. "I thought only one was killed."

"Yes, but I had to punish the other." Starscream hisses.

Megatron bares his sharp fangs in a snarl. "You punish a sparkling for following its Decepticon instincts?"

"Well, I – I…" Starscream is quick to step away from his angered leader.

"You incompetent fool!" Megatron pushes off the ground with his claws and grabs his fusion cannon off the ground, throwing his cloak onto the empty barrels littering the base of the tree.

"No, no!" Starscream scrambles before trying to fly away, but his sorry attempt at escape is thwarted as Megatron grabs Starscream's pedes and throws him to the ground. "Forgive me my lord! I wasn't thinking about what would come of my actions."

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Megatron snarls, pinning the Seeker down by the neck. "You just eliminated a future soldier for my army; your incompetence will one day be your downfall." The furious former gladiator squeezes the Seeker's neck. "But, unfortunately," he lets up his grip. "I need you." With that the Decepticon leader releases Starscream who begins gasping for air. With one final growl, Megatron sends the Seeker a dark glare, "for now."

* * *

><p>oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm BOOOOOOORED!" Ronny's whine echoes throughout the new NEST headquarters as she sprawls over her guardian's Lamborghini form. "Arillaaaaaaa!"<p>

"What?" The femme growls frustratingly.

"Why can't we go do anything?" Ronny prods Arilla's grill, causing the Autobot femme to sneeze.

"Because," she begins to shift from her vehicle mode and soon Ronny has to crane her neck to look up the sleek and beautiful form of the Autobot assassin. "Optimus said that until we are permanently settled into this new base we can't bring much attention to ourselves."

Ronny furrows her brow. "Oh, so there is nothing conspicuous about fully armed guards standing outside a Human Health and Service building?"

Arilla sighs. "It's precautionary, that's all. Besides, I don't think Ironhide would like you going out with me."

Ronny snorts, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm almost nineteen now, I think I can handle myself with an Autobot _assassin!"_

"I know," Arilla crouches down to look her frustrated human friend in the eye. "But I must follow orders."

Ronny drops her head in disappointment. "Fine…"

* * *

><p><strong>::Later that night:: <strong>

* * *

><p>Ronny throws her head back on the couch and sighs heavily and overdramatically. She looks down at her pajama shorts and tank top as if they've done her wrong, sighing again. She hates silence; silence is somewhat frightening to the teen. It's probably because when it's silent she feels as if there is no life but her, and that thought terrifies her to no end, "stupid nighttime and your ominous silence." She hisses to her penguin socks. They just stare back up at her with big black eyes, emotionless, lifeless.<p>

She sighs again before getting up and sauntering to the large metallic fridge at the end of the rec. room. She opens it, forgetting that she has been sitting in the dark for an hour and immediately being blinded by the bright light inside the fridge. "Gah!" She slams the door shut and rubs her eyes. "Frag…" Despite being a human, Ronny has taken a liking to Cybertronian curses and uses them because they sound better than the dirty English four-letter words.

After rubbing her eyes raw, Ronny realizes that after being startled by the bright light of the fridge her appetite has diminished and she returns to her sprawled out position on the couch, sighing once more simply for the fun of it. She glances at the digital clock on the microwave. One-thirty. Another sigh, "guess I should try to get some sleep." The teen stretches in a yawn before heading to the glass door of the rec. room.

As she is passing Arilla's recharge station between Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's stations, Ronny notices something strange about the femme's station. It's empty.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>Arilla's optics glow a bright ocean blue as she stares up at the stars, trying to locate which one might be Cybertron. Her home. Even if she is looking in the right direction, she wouldn't be able to tell. Cybertron from a distance looks like any other star.<p>

The femme vents out heavily before looking down at the streets below. Humans have always fascinated the Autobot. They way they are always on the move, never really taking time to stop and enjoy the short life they are given. Did it not bother them? They way that they rushed through each day, hoping for the next to come and go just the same, just as fast paced and easy as the last, the behavior was truly interesting. Another heavy vent, "guess I better get back." Arilla pushes herself back on her pedes, not noticing the soft hum of a jet engine hovering behind her. The femme assassin has no time to react before a clawed hand clamps around her mouth.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I have located the Autobot's assassin my lord."<em>

"_Where is he?"_

"It's a femme, and she is a_lone on the roof of an apartment building in Washington DC."_

"_Good –a low snarl- bring her to me."_

"_Yes my lord."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here is my update after a year or so…hope you enjoyed and I will try to have the next chapter up soon! HASTA LUEGO! :D<strong>_


End file.
